L'immaculée conception
by Nenashka
Summary: Honnêtement, j'aime pas les Mpreg. C'est le concept que j'aime pas, c'est bizarre, c'est... Nan, franchement, j'arrive pas à lire ça. Mais sinon, je peux en écrire un.


Note d'auteur : Les Mpreg, ça me rebute un peu je dois dire. D'ailleur je n'en ai jamais lu tant le concept me semble étrange (parce que quand même... Un garçon enceint ?)... Donc effectivement, cette fic ne sera pas vraiment une parodie dans les règles de l'art, dans la mesure ou je ne connais pas bien le sujet. Mais bon, ça me faisait rire de l'écrire.

Donc par contre, s'il y en a parmi vous qui lisent des Mpreg (et de bons Mpreg encore plus), par pitié, ne lisez pas cette fic, ce serait franchement trop la honte...

Tout d'abord : je ne tiens pas à me lancer dans une grande polémique autour des Mpreg, ni à faire passer ce genre de fic pour le plus mauvais du monde. Cette fic n'a pas été écrite dans le but de diminuer le taux de Mpreg sur ce site, je n'en lis juste pas. Mais je respecte les auteurs de Mpreg, surtout s'il y en a qui arrivent à faire un truc sérieux et potable avec un sujet pareil. Qu'on m'amène un auteur pareil, et je l'idolâtrerai.

Je précise tout ça parce que je me suis faite incendiée sur ma précédente fic. En même temps, que ceux qui ne lisent généralement pas les notes d'auteurs lèvent la main !

...

Ah, vous voyez !

Sinon : ceci peut être considéré comme une "suite" de ma première fic (ne tenant pas vraiment compte des épilogues de fin). Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue (si ! Lisez-la !), partez juste du principe que Harry et Ginny sont un couple hétérosexuel dans un monde où tout le monde ou presque est gay (oui, là aussi le concept est particulier...). Ça facilitera la compréhension, bien que cette fic ne soit pas axée autour de ça.

Au fait, si c'est pas drôle... Ben j'ai pas fais exprès...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>L'immaculée conception<strong>

"J'ai mal à la tête...

- Il fallait pas sortir faire la fête, alors."

Ginny affichait une expression contrariée, tout en s'activant dans la maison. Harry était rentré très tard hier soir (ou plutôt très tôt ce matin), et s'était, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, réveillé avec une bonne gueule de bois.

" Et avec qui tu étais ?" demanda-t-elle, assez méfiante quant au genre de fréquentations que l'on pouvait avoir dans la boîte gay la plus réputée de la ville, "La Licorne bourrée". Car oui, Harry fréquentait des boîtes gays, ça lui permettait de mieux s'intégrer. Cette boîte se situait dans le Londres moldu, mais on y accédait grâce à un passage magiquement dissimulé derrière un sex shop.

" Ben je sais plus... Des ex-Serpentard je crois...

- Merlin... En même temps, on peut difficilement trouver des gens très recommandables dans cette boîte...

- Roh, t'exagères...

- C'est la boîte préférée de Drago Malfoy !

- Ha... Oui, bon, je conçède que c'est pas forcément la boîte la mieux fréquentée de Londres..."

Cette sortie arrosée fut bien vite oubliée, et ils n'en reparlèrent plus.

Mais après un mois, Harry commença a avoir des nausées, et en un mois supplémentaire, Ginny constata de fréquentes sautes d'humeur. Harry s'inquiétait également de sa prise de poids.

Ils se rendirent à Ste Mangouste pour éclaircir le cas de Harry. La sentence du médico-mage fut sans appel :

" Vous êtes enceint, monsieur Potter.

- Que... Pardon ?

- Comment ça enceint ? s'écria Ginny, avec un air furieux.

- Eh bien oui mademoiselle, il semble que votre jeune ami soit...

- C'est mon mari !

- Oh ! Eh bien... Excusez-moi, je ne suis pas habitué aux couples hétérosexuels... Votre mari, vous dites ? Je tient à dire que je suis ravi que le mariage hétérosexuel ait été légalisé, j'ai toujours été pour. Eh bien oui, votre mari est enceint... Vous aurez tout le loisir d'en discuter, mais pas ici s'il vous plaît...

- Mais ma chérie, c'est impossible que je...

- La ramène pas, grinça-t-elle. Tu ne te rapelles pas qu'il se soit passé quoi que ce soit à la Licorne bourrée, non ?

- Ben non, mais...

- C'est ça, fais le malin ! Je suis sûre que tu m'as trompée !

- Mais mon coeur, on a très bien pu me jeter un mauvais sort, ou un truc comme ça...

- Si je puis me permettre, dit le magicomage, on a pas encore pu prouver l'existence de ce genre de sortilèges...

- Traître, lui lança Harry avec un regard sombre.

- Ha ! Fit Ginny d'un ton triomphant. Harry James Potter, en tombant enceint, tu as signé ton arrêt de mort !

- Mais je suis un homme !"

Ginny et le médecin le regardèrent de travers.

" Et alors ?

- Je ne PEUX PAS être enceint !

- Euh... Il n'est pas au courant ? Demanda le médecin à Ginny.

- Je me fous qu'il soit au courant de quoi que ce soit. La seule chose que tu as à savoir, dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry avec des éclairs dans les yeux, c'est que je te quitte !

- QUOI ? Ginny, c'est ridicule ! Je t'aime ! Et puis là n'est pas la question, tu ne peux pas me quitter parce qu'on t'a dit que j'étais enceint, c'est strictement impossible et..."

Harry arrêta son monologue lorsqu'il remarqua que Ginny était déjà sortie de la chambre.

" Monsieur, enchaîna le médecin, impatient d'en finir, sachez que dans le monde des sorciers, les hommes peuvent avoir des enfants. C'est physionomique, pas besoin de potion, c'est un mystère de la génétique qui n'a pas encore été résolu.

- ...

- La question est de savoir si vous allez le garder ou pas.

- Je ne pense pas que..." commença Harry. Puis il s'arrêta net dans sa phrase.

Avec le départ de Ginny, il allait se sentir bien seul. Ok, elle était rousse, mais elle restait sa femme ! Harry ne pouvait plus supporter la solitude, pas après une enfance pareille. Et puis il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un épagneul breton. Après tout, un enfant, ça ressemblait à peu près à un chien : ça pisse partout, ça bave, ça gueule la nuit, mais c'est très affectueux. Au moins il n'aurait pas à se déplacer jusqu'à la SPA pour avoir de la compagnie.

" Je crois que je vais le garder.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Devenir un jeune père célibataire est un choix difficile, et...

- Je veux le garder, dit Harry avec force et détermination. C'est mon fils, je l'élèverai comme un bon sorcier, et un jour il deviendra comme son père.

- J'espère bien que non... soupira le médico-mage.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Toutes mes félicitations.

- Ah, merci !"

Harry revint fréquemment à l'hôpital pour vérifier l'état de santé de son bébé. Au bout de six mois, alors qu'Harry arborait déjà un ventre bien rond, le médecin lui dit avec satisfaction lors d'une échographie :

" Je pense que l'accouchement se passera très bien."

Harry s'arrêta de respirer. Ce n'est pas très conseillé, je le concède, mais on peut accorder à quelqu'un le loisir d'arrêter de respirer lorsqu'il s'apperçoit qu'il ne sait pas d'où va sortir le bébé qu'il porte.

" Mais docteur, pour l'accouchement, je...

- La plupart des hommes accouchent par césarienne, mais c'est uniquement quand l'état du patient l'exige. Dans votre cas, monsieur, vous vomirez l'enfant par les voies naturelles.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, monsieur Potter. Vous subirez au moment fatidique une dilatation de votre oeusophage, mais tout ira bien, vous serez entouré par des professionnels.

- "Vomir" ?

- Oui, il est vrai que c'est le cas de très peu de patients, vous avez beaucoup de chance ! C'est également pourquoi il y a de nombreuses fausses couches dues aux nausées en ce qui concerne les grossesses masculines."

Harry sortit de l'hôpital avec un léger mal de tête. Dilatation de l'oesophage. Vomir par les voies naturelles. "Beaucoup de chance". Envie de suicide.

Harry retourna à l'hôpital en courant.

Dans le hall, il intercepta son médecin.

" Monsieur ! Heu, eh ben... Finalement, je crois que je vais pas le garder...

- Hum, il est un peu tard pour penser à ce genre de chose...

- "Un peu tard" genre ça peut encore s'arranger ?

- Non, genre "fallait y penser y a trois mois"."

Harry ressortit de l'hôpital encore plus découragé qu'avant.

Durant les trois mois qui suivirent les fourbes révélations du médecin, Harry eu recours à quelques techniques d'exorcisme. Voyant qu'elles n'avaient pas d'effet, il accepta son sort et acheta un biberon et un landau, ainsi qu'un panier et une gamelle pour quand le bébé aurait grandi.

Puis arriva le jour fatidique.

Harry était assis sur la table d'opération. Il avait vomi les eaux il y a déjà une heure et demie et avait loué un escort boy pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, hurler qu'il avait besoin d'un médecin et lui tenir la main.

Un médico-mage braqua une petite lampe vers le fond de sa gorge et s'écria :

" Oeusophage dilaté ! C'est bon, on peut y aller !"

S'ensuivit un dégoûtante scène de dégobillage infantile que je ne saurais décrire. Encore que :

Harry, à grand renfort de borborygmes, expulsa l'enfant se son oesophage. Le bébé était couvert de sang et encore attaché au cordon, lui même rattaché au placenta, lui même en cours d'expulsion dans la gorge d'Harry. Oui, j'imagine que le goût doit être affreux. Le médecin proposa à l'escort boy de couper le cordon, et celui-ci accepta avec joie, en gloussant que ça lui rappelait son stage dans une clinique vétérinaire.

" Allez monsieur Potter, expulsez le placenta maintenant."

Ce qu'il fit, non sans en coincer quelques morceaux entre ses dents.

Le bébé fut lavé on le ramena à son père encore sous le choc. La sage femme lui tendit alors un bébé aux cheveux d'un blond platine, avec des yeux gris et une expression extrêmement arrogante.

" Félicitations, c'est un Malfoy !"

Harry hurla alors à s'en faire exploser les poumons, hurlant de tout son oesophage dilaté, hurlant tant et si bien qu'il se réveilla en sursaut.

Harry se réveilla ruisselant de sueur aux côtés de Ginny, encore à moitié endormie.

" Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'arrêtais pas d'hurler "Non, pas un Malfoy !" et "J'aurais du prendre un épagneul breton !", tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oh, ma chérie, tu ne m'as pas quitté !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes... dit elle en le voyant courir jusqu'au miroir.

- Tu me trouves pas grosse ? Gémit-il.

- Grosse ? Que... Viens te coucher Harry...

- Ma chérie, dit-il en se glissant sous la couette, ne vomis jamais, jamais nos enfants.

- C'est ça, on verra demain..."

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est (enfin) fini... Pour les réclamations, veuillez vous adresser à mon assistante.<p>

...

Ou bien envoyez-moi une review, ça marche aussi.


End file.
